


В тени на солнцепеке

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Uccello_Spreo



Series: R-Nc17 мини [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: Африканская жара. Хижина. Двое.





	В тени на солнцепеке

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** В тени на солнцепеке  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1600 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Стив Роджерс/Джеймс «Баки» Барнс  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Африканская жара. Хижина. Двое.

Солнце палит в затылок. Иссушенная земля, пожелтевшие от жары стебли травы — Стив помнит, что месяцем раньше все вокруг было зеленее и приятнее. Он ступает по земле, взбивая с нее пыль, и та клубится вокруг его ног, оседает на костюме, и все, что ниже колен, теперь красноватого цвета. 

Он видит ее издалека, и ускоряет шаг. С горки спускаться проще, и он едва ли не бежит, поскальзываясь на сухой траве, и замедляется, когда до хижины остается не больше десятка ярдов. Стив поводит плечами, выпрямляет спину и поднимает голову, но серьезное выражение лица никак не хочет держаться, и улыбка сама наползает, губы растягиваются, потому что изнутри он весь переполнен счастьем. 

Он заходит в хижину, с тихим шорохом отодвинув занавесь в сторону. Внутри, после яркого солнечного дня, темным-темно, и он не сразу различает Баки, который, в потертой футболке, старых штанах и с повязкой на левом плече, стоит у кособокого стола, похожего на бедного хромоножку — с одной рукой сложно сколотить что-то более достойное, а от помощи Баки тогда отказался. И на этом столе стоят кривые горшки из высушенных тыкв, кружки, тарелки — все кустарное, самобытное, донельзя очаровательное. Стив ступает осторожно, практически бесшумно, но Баки на раз-два подмечает посторонние звуки, и уже должен был отреагировать, но — нет, он все так же стоит к Стиву спиной, что-то мешает со звонким и частым стуком ложки о глиняный край. Стив подкрадывается еще ближе и уже отсюда чувствует запах свежего пота, который бывает только после тяжелого трудового дня. Баки наклоняет голову, и Стив вонзается взглядом в позвонки шеи, скрытые натянувшейся на них кожей и мышцами, и делает последний шаг, и обнимает его за пояс, прижимаясь носом к шее и всей грудью вдыхая запах кожи и слизывая языком соленую влагу. 

Баки напрягается. Его мышцы каменеют, он группируется, готовый атаковать в любую секунду, и пытается вырваться, но Стив снова его целует, и Баки расслабляется, едва не опадая в его руках, и повисает почти бессильно. Сила, призванная на защиту, утекает из него, и Баки шумно выдыхает и роняет затылок на плечо Стиву. 

— Здравствуй, Бак, — говорит он. 

— Теряю сноровку, — отвечает Баки и хмурится, но Стив морщит нос, отметая эту ерунду, и прижимается щекой к его щеке. Баки запрокидывает руку и ерошит ему волосы на макушке, цепляет отросшие пряди, тянет к себе, и Стив поддается. Баки поворачивает голову к его лицу, и Стив отражает его движение, и они наконец-то целуются — спустя долгие недели разлуки. Баки блаженно выдыхает в поцелуй, негромко стонет — хрипло, навевая воспоминания, и Стив прикрывает глаза и крепче сжимает руки у него на поясе, перемещает ладони на живот, сминая в пальцах хрупкую поношенную ткань футболки. 

— Не порви, — просит Бак, и Стив отстраняется от него ровно настолько, чтобы можно было посмотреть в его глаза — такие же осоловелые, поплывшие, потемневшие. Стив не может себя контролировать и смотрит то на его припухший заалевший рот, то на покрасневшие щеки, то на черные в полумраке прядки, упавшие на лоб. — Я скучал, — шепчет вдруг Баки, и Стив так же шепотом отвечает: 

— Вот я и приехал. 

Это был очень долгий месяц, думает Стив. И он бы хотел больше никогда не уезжать. 

Баки убирает руку с его волос и накрывает ладонью левую руку Стива. Сжимает его пальцы, приподнимая над своим животом, и, скользя языком по нижней губе, не сводит взгляда с его рта. Держа его руку в своей, Баки направляет ее вниз, к джинсам, под тугой пояс, и втягивает живот, чтобы их ладони сумели уместиться. Стив приоткрывает рот, и Баки ухмыляется, а Стив рывком приближает свое лицо к его, давит губами на губы, и да, это больно — но Баки просто размыкает рот и принимает его язык. Стив лезет в его трусы, обхватывает ладонью полувставший член, и так, в застегнутых джинсах, тесно и неудобно, потому второй рукой он кое-как расстегивает болты и молнию, спускает резинку трусов под яйца и крепче хватает уже затвердевший горячий член.

И останавливается. 

Баки раздраженно стонет и толкает его руку своей, вынуждая начать движение, но Стив непреклонен — он просто держит его член, ощущая пальцами его ритмичную пульсацию, чувствуя, как тот подрагивает, какой тот сухой и крепкий, как ладно он лежит в руке. И ему хорошо. А Баки, кажется, не очень — тот дергает бедрами, раз, другой, третий, и Стив вместо того, чтобы ему отдрочить, наваливается на него, прижимая бедрами к столу, и толкается свои членом в ложбинку между ягодиц. Баки разрывает поцелуй — теперь это делать неудобно, он не может удержать равновесие, и упирается в стол единственной рукой, испепеляя взглядом. Стив возвращает ему ухмылку и чуть сдавливает головку его члена пальцами, и Баки охает и зажмуривается, опускает лицо, и пряди его темных волос скользят по лицу, закрывают его от Стива. Стив лижет его, собирая выступивший пот на язык, лижет всю шею до затылка, и там, под волосами, так влажно и вкусно, что он присасывается к коже, прикусывает ее, сжимает зубами все сильнее и сильнее, а Баки дергается, толкаясь в его руку, но все без толку — Стив неумолим. 

— Пожалуйста, — стонет Баки. 

— Угу, — тянет Стив, не отрываясь от его шеи, и Баки шипит от боли и тут же блаженно выдыхает, когда Стив откидывает голову и смотрит на оставленный след. Ему нравится. 

Баки выпрямляет голову, и волосы закрывают укус. Стив сдвигает несколько прядей в сторону, трет пальцами покрасневшую отметину, и Баки начинает дрожать. Стив видит, как покрывается мурашками кожа его руки, и ведет ладонью по шекотным привставшим волоскам. Баки всхлипывает — и звук тут же обрывается, потому что Стив наконец сдвигает руку по его стволу, начиная ему дрочить. Вторую руку он поднимает до его плеча, затем опускает ее по влажной футболке вниз, приспускает ему джинсы, открывая зад, и сдергивает трусы под ягодицы. Баки бьет его затылком по плечу — так тяжело падает его голова, что удар отдается в напряженном теле. Стив наскоро оглядывает содержимое горшочков, ища что-нибудь подходящее, и в одном из них обнаруживает густой застывший жир с примесью каких-то мелко накрошенных трав. Он тянется туда, лезет пальцами, зачерпывает горсть странной субстанции и, размазав ее в ладони, понимает — сгодится. Баки нетерпеливо трется о его член ягодицами, и о чем тут еще можно думать,черт побери, когда... 

Стив смазывает жиром, уже тающим на его коже, член Баки, чтобы было легче скользить рукой, затем — анус Баки, массирует его пальцами, действуя осторожно — и Баки утыкается лбом в его шею, дышит жарко, оглушительно, его пальцы скребут по столу, и вдруг рука взмывает вверх, и вот уже пальцы Баки снова в волосах Стива, держат крепко за затылок, направляют, придуждая к поцелую. Стив никогда не против поцелуев с Баки, он склоняет голову, приоткрывая губы, и Баки жадно, бездумно врывается в его рот языком, царапает губы острыми зубами, оставляя кровавые следы на слизистой, и Стив чувствует привкус собственной крови. И двигает обеими руками резче, грубее, и Баки начинает трясти. Он со стоном останавливается, напрягается, каменея всем телом, и Стив замирает следом, давая ему пережить волну и справиться с подступающим оргазмом. Спустя дюжину секунд Баки еле заметно кивает, и Стив возобновляет ласки, и, подготовив Баки под себя, наконец отстраняется, крепко держа его за бедро, расстегивает ширинку своей формы, смазывает член жиром и, приставив головку к анусу Баки, одним медленным, тягучим толчком погружается в его тело по самые яйца. Баки хрипло вскрикивает и сразу затыкается, лишь часто дышит и стискивает его руку своими крепкими пальцами, после чего на предплечье останется россыпь одинаковых круглых синяков. Баки не больно — его член стоит колом, напряженно подрагивает, готовый вот-вот излить сперму, и если Стив, напугавшись его поведения, решит остановиться и выскользнуть из него, то получит жесткий нагоняй, и потому он просто начинает двигаться, выходя из Баки почти целиком и оставляя в нем только головку, задерживается так ненадолго, а Баки извивается от остроты ощущений на самом широком месте члена — и возвращается в него, и делает так снова, и снова, пока Баки не отзывается продолжительным протяжным стоном, срываясь на хрип. 

Стив трахает его размашисто, толкает бедрами на не такой уж хрупкий стол, и горшки из старых высушенных тыкв мелко подпрыгивают от каждого движения, смещаясь к самому краю. Баки, конечно, этого не замечает, и Стив рукой удерживает их на месте, сдвигает подальше к стене хижины и вновь обращает все свое внимание на Баки, опершегося на стол свой рукой и так стиснувшего грубые доски столешницы, что те начинают потрескивать. Баки на грани; Стив чувствует, как тот сжимает его член внутри себя, как вздрагивает на подступах оргазма, и сам отпускает себя, теряя наконец голову от близости с любимым. Он закрывает глаза, слушая только стоны Баки и его частое-частое дыхание, резко вырывающееся из груди. Тело Баки, такое крепкое, такое сильное, принимает его член, он движется свободно, привычно, и финал вот-вот накроет его с головой. 

Баки вдруг застывает, вытягивается весь, едва не переходя на скулеж, и из его члена вырывается сперма. Она стекает по пальцам, которыми Стив все еще обхватывает ствол, вытягивая все до последней капли, орошает тарелки и горшки и капает на земляной пол. Стив утыкается лбом ему в шею, жмурится, дотрахивая до конца, и кончает, спуская в Баки, подрагивает и тихо-тихо сдавленно стонет. 

Они стоят так, словно приклеенные друг к другу, несколько минут, пока член Стива не опадает. Баки выпрямляется первым — гладит Стива по руке, все еще держащей его член, снимает его ладонь со своего ствола и переплетает их пальцы, а затем подносит их соединенные руки к лицу и целует Стива в тыльную сторону ладони. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — шепотом отзывается Стив и прижимается губами к его влажному затылку. Баки хмыкает и, устроив голову на его плече, удовлетворенно прикрывает глаза. 

— Это был хороший сюрприз, — говорит он низким, севшим голосом, и Стив фыркает ему на ухо. 

— Постараюсь делать их почаще, — отвечает он, и Баки коротко кивает. 

— Я буду ждать, — говорит он, и наступает тишина. 

Стив глубоко вздыхает и обнимает его крепче. 

Он знает, что Баки его ждет. 

Баки всегда будет его ждать. 

А значит, Стив всегда будет на расстоянии крыла.


End file.
